The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo management apparatus for use within vehicles.
In sport/utility and mini-van vehicles, generally there are two or more rows of seating. Conventionally, behind the last row of seating is a cargo storage area. Unfortunately, in automotive vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space may be somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.
In view of the above discussion, a storage apparatus is provided that attaches to a vehicle seat backrest and that includes a frame and a pair of elongated panels pivotally secured to the frame in adjacent, vertically spaced-apart relationship, wherein each elongated panel is movable between an operative, generally horizontal, position and a stored, generally vertical position. The elongated panels may be in adjacent, face-to-face relationship when in respective stored positions. The elongated panels may be in adjacent, generally coplanar relationship when in respective stored positions.
According to additional embodiments of the present invention, a storage apparatus is provided that attaches to a vehicle seat backrest and that includes a frame and first, second, and third elongated panels pivotally secured to the frame in adjacent, vertically spaced-apart relationship. Each elongated panel is movable between an operative, generally horizontal, position and a stored, generally vertical position. The first and second elongated panels are in adjacent, generally coplanar relationship when in respective stored positions, and the second and third elongated panels are in adjacent, face-to-face relationship when in respective stored positions.
Apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention may be lightweight and are designed for quick and easy installation and removal. Moreover, apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be interchangeably installed within various different vehicles. Apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be inexpensive to manufacture and do not require special brackets and/or attachments, and do not require vehicle modifications. In addition, apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention are configured to be stored out of the way when not in use.